


All Tied Up

by Joycee



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is tied up in his apartment and Peter takes a long time to come to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> (Caveat: This is just for fun!)

Mozzie pried the cork out of another bottle of wine and refilled his glass. Neal complained, "Hey, Mozz, if you're going to drink that $200 bottle of burgundy, you could at least share some with me."

Mozzie rolled his eyes and replied, "I'm doing you a favor, mon frere. I shared the first bottle with you. You know you don't have the tolerance to keep up with me."

"Wanna bet?" Neal giggled, slurring a little bit. "Hey, Mozz, I have an idea for surprising Peter, but I need your help."

"Peter doesn't even like wine," Mozzie retorted.

Neal laughed, "No, I know. Not the wine. Me."

"You what? Neal, I don't really think Peter wants to see you drunk on your ass," Mozzie warned.

"No, he just wants to see my ass!" Neal cracked. "Well, my ass and other parts. I want you to tie me up for him."

Mozzie exclaimed in disbelief, "You want what? No, Neal. Just no. I don't even want to hear any more."

Neal insisted, "Aw, come on, Mozz. He's coming over in a little while. Think how excited he would be if he found me all bound up. I have some new exotic leather ties we could use."

"Excuse me, but isn't part of the thrill of bondage supposed to be from tying your partner up. I don't think it's supposed to be like precooked meals where all the work is already done for you. Where's the fun in that?" Mozzie questioned.

"Oh, I think it would be really sexy if he came in and found me all helplessly waiting for him. He can be a hero and rescue me. He'll love that," Neal enthused.

Mozzie handed another glass of burgundy to Neal and speculated, "Oh, I can see where that might have some potential."

"See? I told you?" Neal crowed. "Now let's think about how we can set up a scene."

Mozzie groaned, "I'm going to regret this. But if we're going to do it, then let's tie you up right."

Neal gave him an enthusiastic smile. "That's the spirit! Let me strip first. I have a new leather thong I can wear."

When he put it on, Mozzie laughed, "That thing doesn't even cover your cock, Neal. What's the point?"

"Sexy, isn't it? It came with a snap on leather cock ring to show off a nice hard erection," Neal enthused.

Mozzie said resignedly, "Lie down and spread your arms and legs out so I can tie you up."

Neal produced some long leather ties with attached cuffs and Mozzie proceeded to wind them around Neal's wrists and ankles and secure them to the bed. He joked, "I bet I can get these on so even you can't escape."

"Mmm," Neal murmured. "Make them look sexy."

Mozzie said brightly, "Oh, how about if I wind one around your waist, too."

Neal reminded him, "I have to be a little hard before you secure the cock ring."

Mozzie complained, "Honestly, Neal. The things I do for you." Then he exclaimed, "Ooh, wait, what's this? It's a vibrating cock sleeve and butt plug! I've never seen that combination before."

Neal giggled enthusiastically, "Oh that'll be perfect. It has a remote control you can give me to hold. I can turn it on when I hear Peter coming up the stairs!"

"I don't even want to know. Couldn't you have put this on before I tied you up?" Mozzie asked.

"Hey, you're the one who found it. I forgot about it," Neal reminded him. "Come on, just put it on me. Peter will be coming soon."

Mozzie sighed, "Well, I plan to be out of here before he does. Okay. Where's some lube? Are you ready?"

Once Mozzie had applied the apparatus securely, he handed the remote control to Neal who immediately turned it on. He yelped, "Oh wow! And that's just on low speed. I wonder what it's like on high?"

Mozzie demurred, "Too much information, Neal. I'm leaving now and I'm taking a bottle of burgundy with me."

Neal laughed, "That's okay. I'm pretty sure I've had enough already."

Mozzie looked at him critically and opined, "That's for sure. You look like an ad in a porn magazine, my friend."

"Thanks, Mozz. That's pretty much the look I was going for," Neal smiled.

"Okay, well, have fun. I hope Peter gets here soon," Mozzie said on his way out the door. "I'll just leave the door unlocked."

Once Mozzie left, it was very quiet in the apartment. Neal amused himself playing with the vibrating attachments. He was sure Peter would arrive any minute and he couldn't wait to see his expression.

 

Peter looked at his watch. He had promised Neal he'd be there by now, but El wanted his opinion on a venue for a party she was planning for Reese Hughes' golden wedding anniversary. He thought it was fine and he was in a hurry to keep his date with Neal, but he tried to be patient.

El finally took pity on him and said, "Okay, Hon. Thanks. I know you're anxious to go. I have a lot more work to do to get everything ready. Tell Neal I said hi."

Peter kissed her tenderly and said, "Thanks, Hon. Neal tends to get cranky when I'm late."

He couldn't believe how much traffic there was on a Saturday and then the car behind him slammed into him when he stopped at a yellow light. Peter jumped out of the car and pulled out his badge. He complained loudly, "What were you thinking? Didn't you see the light change? You hit the wrong guy this time."

The other man was about 6' 5" tall and he was solid muscle. His face was dark red as he sneered, "I don't care who you are. The light was only yellow. You didn't have to come to a screeching halt."

Peter sighed as a police squad car pulled up to the accident scene. He was afraid this might take a while. Neal wasn't going to be happy. He tried to call, but Neal didn't answer.

 

June walked up the stairs and knocked on Neal's door. She called out, "Neal? It's June. Can I come in for a minute?"

Neal replied quickly, "Umm, no, not right now, June. I'm a little busy."

June answered, "Oh well. That's okay. I'll come back later."

A relieved Neal asked her, "Hey, you haven't seen Peter, have you? He should have been here by now."

June replied, "Oh no, Dear, I haven't. But I'm sure if he said he'll be here, he will."

"Yeah. I'm sure, too," Neal said dejectedly. He was starting to think his surprise hadn't been such a good idea.

Neal wiggled around a little, but the cock sleeve kept him from moving very much. He couldn't quite get the restraints off his wrists or his ankles. He was thirsty and his legs were beginning to cramp. He tried to relax, telling himself it wouldn't be long before Peter got there.

 

Peter had lost his temper and gotten into a shouting match with the traffic cop and ended up at the precinct station explaining who he was to the officer on duty. The officer apologized and told him he could go, but not until he had collected his identification and insurance information. 

The cop suggested, "Next time don't be so quick to jam on the brakes for a yellow light."

As he went back outside to retrieve his car, Peter ran into Mozzie, who looked like he'd seen a ghost. The little man stuttered, "P-Peter. Wh-what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Neal?"

Peter replied patiently, "Yes, I'm on my way there now. I know Neal won't be very happy with me, but some idiot ran into my car when I stopped for a yellow light."

"You stopped at a yellow light," Mozzie snickered. "No wonder somebody hit you."

"Not you, too," sighed Peter. "Look, I don't have time to argue with you. I'm very late already. Neal will probably be upset."

Mozzie chuckled, "Yeah, I think it's safe to assume that. You'd better be on your way."

Peter gave him a puzzled look and then he started off for June's house.

 

June met Peter at the front door and said, "Oh there you are, Peter. I know Neal has been waiting for you."

Peter grimaced, "Yeah. I'm sure he won't be happy that I'm running so late."

June asked, "Oh, by the way, how did the place I recommended to Elizabeth for Reese's anniversary party work out?"

Peter paused to answer, "Oh, I didn't know that was your idea. I went there with El to check it out this morning. We both thought it would be very appropriate."

Suddenly, a forlorn wail came from upstairs, "Peee-terrr...."

Peter gave June an alarmed look and excused himself, "Um, I think I better check on Neal. That doesn't sound too good."

Another mournful "Peee-terrr!!" came from upstairs.

June told Peter, "Dear, you'd better go up there and see what's the matter, but I just talked to Neal a little while ago and he seemed fine."

 

When Peter didn't show up for so long, Neal had continued to squirm and twist trying to get out of his bondage. Somehow, he had managed to get turned onto his side with one arm stretched over his head so he was facing the door in a very awkward position. Even worse, he had just dropped the vibrator control and it had turned on at high speed when it fell.

Peter opened Neal's door and stood there absolutely stunned at the scene in front of him.

Neal whined pitifully, "Peee-terrr... Help me."

Peter burst out laughing uncontrollably. The sight of Neal in his ungainly predicament was just too absurd.

June came up behind Peter when she heard him laugh. She peeked around Peter and gasped, "Oh no!"

Mozzie came panting up behind June. He had gotten worried about Neal when he realized Peter had been delayed. He tried to sneak back down the stairs, but Peter grabbed him and said, "Oh no you don't. Where do you think you're going? I know you must have had something to do with this."

Neal repeated desperately, "Peee-terrr! Please! Help me!"

Peter rushed to Neal's side and released his hands. Mozzie and June took the opportunity to quietly melt away.

Neal quickly undid his ankle restraints and grabbed the vibrator control off the floor to turn it off. He pulled the butt plug out of his ass and yanked the cock sleeve off. He sagged into a dejected pose on the side of the bed, not looking up at Peter.

Peter put his hands on his shoulders and said softly, "Sorry I was so late, Buddy. Looks like you had quite a surprise ready for me."

Neal looked at him beseechingly with distressed blue eyes. He choked, "I wanted to be sexy for you."

Peter cuddled him up and soothed, "Hey, hey, you were. I mean, you would have been. It was my fault for being late."

"Why were you so late anyway?" Neal asked accusingly. "You know I hate it when you're late."

"I know. I'm sorry. I had to go with El to look at a place for Reese's anniversary party and then I got tied up in a lot of traffic and and then some idiot hit my car when I stopped at a yellow light and...."

"You stopped for a yellow light?" Neal sniffed incredulously. "Really? No wonder you got hit."

Peter groaned, "Oh no, you too? Am I the only guy in New York who stops for yellow lights?"

"Probably," giggled Neal. "And here I was thinking I was such a fool! Even I know better than that and I don't even have a car."

Peter picked up the vibrating sex toy and asked, "So what is this thing anyway, Neal?"

Neal laughed, "You're just trying to change the subject now."

Peter grabbed him and said suggestively, "I think I should probably tie you back up and try this thing out."

From the other side of the door, they heard guffaws and a concerned, "Oh dear!"

Neal wrapped his arms around Peter's waist and pleaded, "Peter, do you think we could skip that right now?"

Peter flopped onto the bed and pulled Neal on top of him. He kissed him deeply and agreed, "Yeah, we don't need that. Neal, we never need that. You're sexy enough for me without any tricks or toys."

"Really?" Neal tried unsuccessfully to hide his delight. He snuggled into Peter and gave him a grateful kiss. "Well, that's the last time I'm ever going to try to surprise you."

Peter chuckled, "You surprise me all the time, Buddy."

 

June and Mozzie sipped tea quietly downstairs. The door to Neal's apartment stayed closed and it got very quiet up there for awhile. Finally, an ecstatic cry of pleasure broke the silence. June winked at Mozzie and said, "Sounds like all is forgiven now."

Mozzie blushed and got up to leave, saying, "My work here is done. Thanks for the tea, June."

June smiled benignly, "Of course, Dear. Anytime Neal is tied up, you can always visit with me."

**Author's Note:**

> The characters were created by Jeff Eastin for the White Collar series on USA TV.


End file.
